The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus plant botanically known as Buxus sempervirens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Furore’.
The new Buxus cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of a species plant of Buxus sempervirens. The species is characterized as a slow growing round-shaped evergreen shrub. It makes an excellent hedge and is very tolerant of cutting and often used in topiary, for ornamental effect. The new cultivar was discovered in 2005 as a branch mutation in an outdoor nursery location in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buxus by cuttings in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Buxus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.